Users of televisions and other video distribution platforms are now exposed to more varying types of content than ever before. However, with the proliferation of different content, a viewer can encounter a number of difficulties. Chief among the difficulties is the amount of time and effort necessary to search for and interact with various entities providing service offerings related to events viewed via the platforms. The options can be overwhelming to many users, and the process of locating service offerings of interest can be difficult and inefficient. Viewers are in need of better viewer experiences and more tailored service offerings.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that address the foregoing problems in order to provide viewers with better, more tailored viewer experiences. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.